Couches, Kisses, and Stuffed Animals
by MizFortune
Summary: PRRPM - "You're something else, Doctor K," he thought. "Something really wonderful." Set after Ranger Red, before Dr. K. Revised 5-17-09, new chapter on 6-7-09, formerly known as 'Sleeptalking.' Started out as a one shot, but sprouted into a fourshot R
1. Something Wonderful

Sleeptalking  
Ziggy/Dr.K [I really love this pairing; I just had to make a story for it.]  
This idea came to me whilst I was watching Ranger Red. It's basically just an elongated version of this scene:

_Are you ready to turn in , Doc? Maybe get some sleep?_

_Can't._

I cannot claim I own anything except the storyline, and even then it's highly improbable that I can do so.

* * *

"So, Doctor K, are you ready to go to sleep yet? It's three in the morning," a very sleepy Ziggy Grover asked, stretching his arms.

"Can't. I need to make sure that city's shields are up and running in perfect condition, finish repairing and making modifications to the Zord Attack Vehicles, and make a few adjustments to some untested gadgets," the 17 year old genius replied, never taking her eyes off the screen of her computer as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Right," Ziggy said, walking leaning behind Dr. K's chair and looked over her shoulder. A blueprint of some gadget was on the screen. "What's this-"

"Do_ not_ touch my computer." Dr. K ordered, looking at Ziggy, who reached over her shoulder and turned the good Doctor's computer screen off.

Dr. K sighed, as she turned the screen back on. "I'm not playing this game, Ziggy," she said, in her prim and proper voice, as she typed furiously into her her keyboard.

"Aha! You called me by my name! Not 'Ranger Series Green,' or some other really long official sounding name, like 'Tenaya, Generation 7, Venjix human infiltration attack bot, blah blahblah blahblah...'" Ziggy announced.

"As I've said before, I'm not playing this game, _Ranger Operator Series Green_," Dr. K replied, as she re-engaged herself into her task.

"Aw, come on, Doc. You've got to sleep sometime." Ziggy said, turning Dr. K's chair half-way around, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" K asked, eyebrows raised, as she turned her chair the other way.

"Doing what, _Doc_?" Ziggy asked innocently, shrugging, again rotating Dr. K's chair so he was facing her.

"Disobeying every rule I have established," Doctor K answered. "You will follow them unless you have a dying urge to scrub the floor of the Garage with your new toothbrush. Again," she added, spinning the chair around once more so she faced her computer screen.

Ziggy shuddered, remembering the coldness of the Garage floor as he was on his hand and knees, cleaning the really _lived in_ floor. Even as a computer, Dr. K knew how to make a guy feel bad.

"Look, Dr. K- I'm not sleeping until you do." Ziggy said, turning the chair Dr. K was sitting on, their faces so close their noses were almost touching.

"Then I'm sorry, Ranger Green, but I'm afraid you won't be sleeping tonight," she answered curtly, pulling away as he turned herself the other way around.

"Aw, come on, Doc. You have to sleep, so I could sleep. 'Cause if I don't get any sleep tonight, I won't be ready for tomorrow, and Venjix would send some monster inside the city, and I can't pay attention to what I'm doing, and Dillon would be out there fighting Venjix's crazy whistling freaky robot impostor..."

_This is going to take a while_, she thought, as she settled into her black leather seat. _I won't get any work done while he's around, so maybe just one minute..._

"..And then we go to Jungle Karma Pizza, or, as I've cleverly put in acronym, JKP, to celebrate our victory over Venjix and his psychotic infiltration attack bots!" Ziggy enthusiastically finished, raising a fist in the air, chuckling. "So, are you going to sleep anytime soon, Dr. K?" he asked, turning her chair halfway around.

Ziggy smiled when he saw Dr. K's eyes closed, her form relaxed. He considered leaving her there, but figured a small leather chair wasn't a good place to sleep on.

_The couch in the Garage!_ Ziggy thought. _Uhh...how do I get her there?

* * *

_

Ziggy was very careful not to drop the sleeping Doctor on the way to the Garage. _I never knew anyone could be this light_, he thought, as he gently placed her onto the green couch, putting a pillow under her head.

For some time, all he did was look at Dr. K's sleeping form. She was only a year younger than him, but her brain was much, much older. She always keeps to herself and doesn't allow herself to feel emotions. _How does she do it_, he asked himself, _How does she bottle every emotion inside? It's gotta be crushing her inside somehow._

She was also very pretty, with her raven black hair in contrast with her unusually pale skin; so petite it seems like she could break if you get close enough.

Suddenly, she started to turn and try to settle in, trying to get warm. Ziggy immediately took off his jacket and draped it around her.

"Good night, Ziggy," she mumbled, her eyes still closed, as she stopped moving, the corners of her mouth curving slightly upward. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. _You're something else, Doctor K_, he thought. _Something really wonderful._

"Good night, Dr. K," he replied, looking at her sleeping figure. "Sleep well."

Ziggy said nothing more as he settled down into the small couch parallel to hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

So...You like? Show me some love and review!


	2. Kayla

Kayla  
Still Ziggy/Dr. K  
Sequel of sorts to 'Sleeptalking'

This was written before the episode 'Dr. K,' but was re-edited after the episode to fit in more snugly with Disney's storyline.

* * *

From then on, Ziggy became Dr. K's Curfew Caller. He would come into the Ranger Room at midnight every night, and tell her to go to sleep. Most of the time, she would still have a load of work to do, but Ziggy almost always managed to convince her to finish just one more thing and then make Dr. K promise she would sleep.

Just to make sure, he always escorted Dr. K back to her room, which was located on the northwest corner of her lab. They would discuss what happened during the day, and their personal feelings about the events. If he was lucky, Ziggy could get a giggle or two from Dr. K.

Her rare smiles were reward enough for him; her beautiful green eyes lighting up in delight was priceless.

* * *

Sometimes, the others would see Dr. K and Ziggy just walking and talking, discussing some not-so-relevant topics. They found this strangely odd- Ziggy, so full of life, and Doctor K, so deprived of one, finding a lot of common ground and really getting to know each other.

On the other hand, the others also saw this as a positive change- in both the Doctor and Ziggy. During the day, Ziggy would spend a lot of the day training, then maybe going to the local orphanage and teach children, sometimes managing to drag Dr. K along- onscreen, and, in rare cases, in person.

Dr. K now thinks of her personal health; the others won't have to force her out of that infernal leather chair and basically force feed the good Doctor whatever Flynn cooked for lunch that day. It wasn't that she didn't like Flynn's cooking, she did, it was just she was losing time she could have spent trying to stop Venjix. She would even go outside for a few brief minutes of fresh, filtered air.

Scott, Flynn, Summer, and Dillon knew change is coming. It was slow, true, but definitely there.

* * *

One night, Ziggy discovered a fact about Dr. K: she loves stuffed animals.

"Why are you staring?" Dr. K asked, the first time Ziggy saw the interior of her room; his jaw was open so wide it might as well be touching the floor.

"It's just that...well, I never thought you collected stuffed animals, Doc," Ziggy replied, collecting himself. "Otherwise, I would have bought you some new ones," he added sweetly, smiling.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Ranger Green. Also, I look forward to the day you present me with a stuffed animal," Dr. K replied, a smug smile forming from her lips. "Now, good night," she said, remembering who she was- who she was supposed to be.

"Ranger Green?" Ziggy asked, stung. "I thought we were past that, Doctor K," he said, his head hanging down slightly.

At this, Dr. K sighed. "I'm sorry, Ziggy," she apologized. "But the truth of the matter is, I've never told anybody of my fascination with stuffed animals," she admitted, stepping away from the door and letting him inside her room, giving him permission to enter.

"I think it's cute, Doc K," Ziggy said, smiling as he picked up a brown bear with a green ribbon tied around its neck. The green ribbon read 'Milo.' Ziggy figured this was the bears' name, and his eyes lit up.

"Kayla," she blurted suddenly. "My name is Kayla," she repeated, calmly this time, sitting down on her queen sized white bed.

"So..." Ziggy said, sitting down next to her, bear still in his hands. Well, this is an awkward moment, he thought, looking at the bear. "Are you, um, giving me permission to call you that, Dr. K?" Ziggy asked, looking in every direction except hers.

"Only when we are not in the presence of others, Ra- Ziggy," she answered, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

"So, um, uh,... Kayla, what's this one's story?" Ziggy asked, playing with the bear on his lap, still avoiding the Doctors' eyes. Still, he loved her name; the way it rolled out of his tongue naturally, like he'd been saying it all his life, like he'd been calling her 'Kayla' since before time.

"Excuse me?" she asked, utterly confused with the question Ziggy had presented to her. "I don't understand."

"Well, everything has a story," Ziggy replied, now looking at Dr. Kayla. "How'd this bear find you?"

"It was a gift from my father," she answered, reluctantly. "He gave it to me for my eighth birthday, right before I was taken away to the Soup. I don't know whether he made it to Corinth or not. I barely remember what he looked like," she added, tears forming in her eyes. She sniffled.

"It's alright, to feel sad, Doc," Ziggy said, puling out a green handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her, though not really understanding certain fragments of her previous statement. "Keeping all your emotions inside isn't the best way to go."

"Thanks, Ziggy," Doctor K said, wiping her eyes. "You're a good friend."

There was another awkward silence before Ziggy got up and said, "It's really late; I should get going, Doc." He gave her the bear and headed for the door.

"No," she told him. Ziggy turned around. "Keep it," she said, walking over to Ziggy and giving the bear back to him. She looked him in the eyes. "I know it's in good hands."

He smiled at her, accepting, walking slowly out of Dr. K's room.

"And Ziggy?" she asked, from the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

Without hesitation, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night,... Kayla," he replied, another smile on his face. He stayed there awhile, long after Doctor K closed her door.

An extra spring in his step was noticeable as he walked over to his room, bear in his arms like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

In a way, it was.

* * *

My apologies if this way kid of fast and corny, but here, it is 12:57, and I am reading this story off of my jounal in the dark.

Plus, this lack of light is making me sleepy.

Reviews are very greatly welcomed.


End file.
